Chegando a Hogwarts
by PriWeasley
Summary: Rose e Scorpius finalmente vão para Hogwarts. Como será o primeiro 1º de Setembro deles?
1. Prólogo - Dezenove Anos Depois

Nota do autor: originalmente essa era ser uma longa história, mas, aparentemente minha criatividade só funciona em conjunto, de modo que eu empaquei no primeiro dia deles em Hogwarts, de modo que resolvi deixar como uma shortfic. Entretanto, se alguém quiser me ajudar a continuar a fic, ficarei mais do que satisfeita. =)

Esse prólogo foi retirado de "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte", de modo que toda sua autoria pertence a nossa maravilhosa JK Rowling, assim como todos os personagens dessa fic! =)

* * *

O outono pareceu chegar sem aviso naquele ano. A manhã de primeiro de Setembro estava fresca e dourada como uma maçã, enquanto a pequena família cruzava a barulhenta estrada em direção à grande estação, as chaminés das locomotivas fumegavam e a respiração dos pedestres condensava no ar frio, como uma teia de aranha. Duas gaiolas estavam empilhadas sobre dois malões nos carrinhos, que eram empurrados pelos pais. As corujas dentro delas piavam zangadas; uma garota de cabelos vermelhos passou chorosa por seus irmãos e se segurou no braço do pai.

– Não vai demorar muito para você embarcar também. - Harry disse a ela.

– Dois anos, - choramingou Lily – eu quero ir agora!  
As pessoas olhavam curiosamente para as corujas enquanto a família se dirigia para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Albus chamou a atenção de Harry para uma discussão que seus filhos haviam começado ainda no carro.

– Não vou! Não serei de Slytherin!

– James, dá um tempo! - disse Ginny.

– Eu só disse que ele poderia ser! - disse James, sorrindo para seu irmão mais novo. – Não tem nada de errado nisso. Ele pode ser de Slyth...

Mas os olhos de James encontraram os da mãe e ele ficou quieto. Os cinco Potters se aproximaram da barreira. Sorrindo convencidamente para seu irmão, por sobre o ombro, James pegou o carrinho das mãos da mãe e se pôs a correr. Segundos depois, ele havia desaparecido.

– Vocês vão me escrever, certo? - Albus perguntou para seus pais, aproveitando a ausência de seu irmão.

– Todo dia, se quiser. - disse Ginny.

– Não todo dia. - respondeu rapidamente Albus – James disse que a maioria só recebe uma carta por mês da família.

– No ano passado escrevíamos para ele três vezes por semana. - disse Ginny.

– E não queira acreditar em tudo o que ele diz sobre Hogwarts. - complementou Harry. – Ele gosta de umas travessuras, o seu irmão.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho, ganhando impulso e, quando chegaram à barreira, Albus fechou os olhos, esperando por uma colisão que não veio. Ao invés disso, a família emergiu na plataforma Nove e Meia que estava coberta pelo vapor lançado pela locomotiva vermelha do Expresso de Hogwarts. Figuras indistintas se moviam através da névoa, na qual James já havia desaparecido.

– Onde eles estão? - quis saber Albus, ansioso, observando as pessoas entre a fumaça enquanto eles cruzavam à plataforma.

– Nós vamos achá-los. - disse Ginny, tranquilizando-o.

Mas o vapor era denso, tornando difícil distinguir o rosto de alguém. Separada de seus donos, as vozes pareciam anormalmente altas, Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sobre a Regulamentação de Vassouras e ficou agradecido por ter uma desculpa para não ter que parar e cumprimentá-lo...

– Eu acho que são eles ali, Al. - disse Ginny de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas saiu da neblina, próximos ao último vagão. Seus rostos só se tornaram nítidos quando Harry, Ginny, Albus e Lily se aproximaram deles.

– Olá. - disse Albus, imensamente aliviado. Rose, que já estava usando os trajes novos de Hogwarts, sorriu para o garoto.

– Então, estacionou bem? - Ron perguntou a Harry – Eu estacionei. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de direção dos Trouxas, não é? Ela achava que eu teria que Confundir o examinador.

– Não, não achei. - disse Hermione - Depositei minha fé em você!

– De fato, eu o Confundi um pouco. - Ron sussurrou para Harry, enquanto ambos colocavam o malão e a coruja de Albus no trem. – Eu só me esqueci de usar o espelho retrovisor, mas na real, eu posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lily e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rose, tendo uma conversa animada sobre em qual Casa ficariam quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.

– Eu o deserdo se você não for de Gryffindor, - disse Ron - mas nada de pressão!

– Ron!

Lily e Hugo riram, mas Albus e Rose permaneceram sérios.

– Ele não quis dizer isso! - disseram Ginny e Hermione, mas Ron não estava mais prestando atenção. Olhando para Harry ele indicava com a cabeça um local a alguns metros dali. A névoa parecia ter diminuído um pouco, tornando possível ver três pessoas paradas, aliviadas pela neblina que se movia.

– Olha quem é.

Draco Malfoy estava em pé, com sua mulher e filho, um casaco abotoado até o pescoço. Seu cabelo estava com uma entrada, te tal modo que acentuava seu queixo fino. O filho lembrava tanto Draco assim como Albus lembrava Harry. Draco percebeu que Hermione, Harry, Ron e Ginny olhavam para ele, acenou brevemente, e deu as costas ao grupo.

– Então aquele é pequeno Scorpius. - disse Ron entre os dentes - Arrase-o em todos os testes, Rosie. Graças a Deus que você tem o cérebro de sua mãe.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Ron. - disse Hermione, um pouco nervosa, um pouco sorridente. – Não os tente colocar um contra o outro antes mesmo de as aulas começarem!

– Você está certa, desculpe. - disse Ron, mas incapaz de se segurar, completou, – Mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosie, vovô Weasley nunca a perdoaria se você se casasse com um puro-sangue!

– Ei!

James havia retornado. Tinha se livrado do carrinho, do malão e da coruja e agora parecia explodir com novidades.

– Teddy está lá atrás. - disse sem fôlego, apontando por sobre os ombros, para uma cortina de fumaça. – Acabei de vê-lo! E adivinha o que ele estava fazendo? Beijando a Victoire!

Ele olhou para os adultos, evidentemente desapontado pela falta de reação.

– Nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Beijando a nossa Victoire! Nossa prima! E eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo...

– Você os interrompeu? - quis saber Ginny - Você é tão parecido com o Ron...!

– ... e ele disse que estava aqui para vê-la partir! E daí ele me mandou embora. Ele a estava beijando! - completou James, achando que não havia sido claro o bastante.

– Não seria lindo se eles se casassem. - murmurou Lily, extasiada - Daí sim o Teddy realmente faria parte da família.

– Ele já janta em casa umas quatro vezes na semana. - disse Harry – Por que não o convidamos para morar conosco e acabamos logo com isso?

– Boa! - disse James, entusiasmado – Eu não me importo em dividir o quarto com o Al...Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!

– Não. - disse Harry firmemente - Você só irá dividir um quanto com o Al quando eu decidir demolir a casa.

Ele olhou para o relógio gasto que antes pertencera a Fabian Prewett.

– Já são quase onze, é bom subirem a bordo.

– Não se esqueça de dar um abraço em Neville! - disse Ginny ao filho mais velho enquanto o abraçava.

– Mãe! Eu não posso dar um abraço a um professor!

– Mas você conhece o Neville... - James girou os olhos.

– Fora de escola sim, mas lá, ele é o Professor Longbottom, né? Eu não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia e lhe oferecer carinho...! - Balançando a cabeça para as bobagens da mãe, ele aliviou seu aborrecimento dando um chute no irmão.

– Te vejo mais tarde, Al. E cuidado com os testrálios!

– Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis? Você me disse que eles eram invisíveis!

Mas James simplesmente sorriu e deixou que a mãe o beijasse, deu um abraço rápido no pai e entrou no trem. Ele acenou e depois atravessou o corredor, em busca de seus amigos.

– Não se preocupe com os testrálios. - disse Harry – Eles são bem dóceis, não precisa ter medo deles. Além disso, você não vai para a escola em carruagens esse ano, você vai de barco.

Ginny deu um beijo de despedia em Alvo. – Te vejo no Natal.

– Até mais, Al. - sussurrou Harry enquanto seu filho o abraçava – Não se esqueça que o Hagrid convidou você para tomar chá na sexta. Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até você ter aprendido como, e não deixe o James te incomodar.

– Mas se eu for para a Slytherin? - Sussurrou somente para o pai, que percebeu que só o momento da partida revelou o verdadeiro e sincero medo que Alvo estava sentindo.

Harry agachou-se, seu rosto um pouco abaixo ao rosto de Alvo. O único entre os seus três filhos que herdou os olhos de avó.

– Albus Severus. - disse Harry tão baixo que somente eles e Ginny puderam ouvir, embora ela fingisse, discretamente, que acenava para Rose, que já havia embarcado. – Você tem o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era de Slytherin e provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

– Mas e se...

– A Casa de Slytherin ganhará um excelente aluno, não é? Isso não é importante para nós, Al. Mas se é importante para você, você pode escolher Gryffindor ao invés de Slytherin. O Chapéu Seletor considera a sua escolha.

– Sério?

– Ele considerou a minha. - disse Harry.- Ele nunca havia contado isso a nenhum de seus filhos, e ele foi capaz de ver a surpresa no rosto de Albus quando o fez. Mas como as portas estavam se fechando pelos vagões e os pais davam os últimos beijos de despedida, Albus correu para seu vagão e Ginny fechou a porta atrás dele. Os estudantes estavam debruçados na janela, olhando para deles. Um grande número de rostos, dentro ou fora do trem, parecia estar voltado para Harry.

– O que eles estão olhando? - quis saber Albus, enquanto ele e Rose olhavam em volta, para os outros estudantes.

– Não se preocupe. - disse Ron - É que eu sou muito famoso.

Albus, Rose, Hugo e Lily riram. O trem começou a se mover e Harry se pôs a andar ao seu lado, vendo o rosto do filho, cheio de excitação. Harry continuou sorrindo e acenando, mesmo que não fosse realmente uma despedida, vendo seu filho se distanciar dele...

O último vestígio da fumaça sumiu no ar do outono. O trem fez a curva. Harry ainda tinha a mão erguida, se despedindo.

– Ele ficará bem. - murmurou Ginny.  
Harry olhou para ela, abaixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

– Eu sei.

Há dezenove anos a cicatriz não o incomodava mais. Tudo estava bem.


	2. No Expresso de Hogwarts

Logo depois de nos despedirmos de nossa família, eu e meus primos entramos juntos no trem, mas James em pouco tempo me deixou sozinha com Al para poder se encontrar com seus amigos. Por isso, ambos nervosos pelo primeiro dia e pelo medo de cairmos em Slytherin, fomos tentar achar uma cabine vazia. Depois de muito andar, quase no final do trem encontramos uma e não pude deixar de relaxar um pouco, afinal até que estávamos com sorte!

Infelizmente a sorte não durou muito, pois uns 15 minutos depois a porta foi aberta e um garoto, também primeirandista, um pouco acanhado apareceu. Se fosse qualquer outro menino, não teria o menor problema, seria até legal começar a fazer amizade antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts. Mas era justamente aquele cujo pai a alertara, não dava para confundir seus cabelos platinados e seu rosto fino. Realmente era muito azar que Scorpius Malfoy escolhesse justamente aquela cabine para abrir! Mas aparentemente, ele não sabia quem eu era ou mesmo Al, porque ele perguntou:

- Vocês se incomodam se eu ficar aqui? Todas as outras estão cheias...

Não fazia idéia do que responder! Meu pai tinha me dito para não ser amiga dele, mas minha mãe também sempre me ensinou a tratar todo mundo com respeito e seria muita falta de educação o mandar embora... Aparentemente, Al também não sabia o que fazer, pois apenas encarava o garoto a sua frente. Logo depois me recompus e tentando não ser muito rude respondi que tudo bem.

Não tenho certeza se ele reparou em nossos rostos de poucos amigos, mas definitivamente o clima na cabine ficou tenso. Ninguém falou mais nada, e ele simplesmente entrou, sentou em um canto e ficou olhando para frente, até que, por fim, resolveu perguntar nossos nomes.

- Ahm, meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy, qual é o de vocês?

Meio na dúvida em como respondê-lo, resolvi ser neutra.

- Rose Weasley.

- Albus Potter. – Pelo visto Al seguiu o mesmo caminho que eu.

Pela cara de susto do Malfoy, tive certeza que ele não sabia até ali quem éramos e mais uma vez a cabine caiu em um profundo silêncio.

* * *

Terminei de me despedir dos meus pais e logo fui procurar um lugar para ficar durante a viagem, me sentindo sozinho por não conhecer ninguém e um tanto quanto inseguro, definitivamente bem ao contrario do meu pai em seu primeiro dia. Mas eu era mesmo bem diferente do que ele costumava ser. Afinal, apesar de ter crescido no luxo como ele, e Malfoy continuar sendo um nome conhecido no mundo bruxo, não era pelo mesmo motivo. Antes era por causa da imponência e poder da família que todos temiam e respeitavam, mas que depois da guerra ficou desgraçada. Meu pai teve que lutar muito para tentar recuperar um pouco do respeito que tinham, mas claro, não da mesma maneira. Ele se esforçou para se tornar um curandeiro respeitado por seu talento e por ajudar quem quer que precise, podendo assim recuperar um pouco do orgulho próprio e voltar a andar de cabeça erguida. Acabou se casando com a minha mãe, que também é sangue-puro, mas nunca se vangloriou sobre isso comigo e por mais que parecesse difícil para ele, sempre me ensinou que não importa se a pessoa vem de família bruxa ou não. Também tentou participar mais da minha vida do que meu avô da dele, fazendo com que, apesar de tudo, minha infância fosse bem melhor e com muito mais carinho do que a própria. Acho que é por isso tudo que quando estou em meu ambiente sou totalmente desinibido e até um pouco arrogante, mas quando cercado por estranhos, fico mais na minha.

Procurei em todo o trem, mas parecia que já estava tudo lotado! Não era possível que eu tivesse que ir sentado no chão o caminho todo, era? Já estava pensando no meu grande azar quando finalmente encontrei uma cabine que só tinham duas pessoas, uma menina de cabelo ondulado muito ruivo e olhos azuis intensos e algumas sardas pelo rosto e um menino de cabelo preto e desarrumado com olhos extremamente verdes. E aparentemente, para minha sorte que começava a florescer, eram primeiranistas, como eu.

- Vocês se incomodam se eu ficar aqui? Todas as outras estão cheias...

E imediatamente me arrependi. Não sabia qual era o problema, se era eu ou o que, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu muito feliz em me ver, mas apesar disso, e depois de uma longa encarada, a menina respondeu que eu podia ficar lá. Entrei e me sentei num canto e como não sabia o que fazer, fiquei olhando para a janela. Fiquei ponderando se deveria ou não perguntar o nome deles e já imaginando que talvez minha sorte não estivesse mesmo aparecendo. Apesar de perceber que me lançavam olhares discretos e cheios de alguma coisa que eu não pude identificar no momento, resolvi arriscar e me apresentar.

- Ahm, meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy, qual é o de vocês?

- Rose Weasley.

- Albus Potter.

Eles responderam secos e depois de um segundo de ponderação. E claro, agora eu entendia tudo. Entendia que era com certeza o dia mais azarento da minha vida. Porque logo no meu primeiro dia de Hogwarts, eu só encontrara vaga em uma cabine com outras duas crianças, para logo descobrir que eram simplesmente uma Weasley e um Potter! Deveria ter suspeitado daquele cabelo laranja! De todas as famílias que eu podia encontrar, essas eram as piores! O desentendimento entre meu pai e os pais deles era lendário, assim como o fato de que meu pai e avós só não apodreceram em Azkaban porque Harry Potter interveio a favor deles.

Os dois devem ter me reconhecido, e isso explicava a hostilidade. Fiquei pensando o que poderia fazer para tentar melhorar o clima pesado da cabine e também mostrar que eu não sou como o resto da minha família. Nem mesmo tinha certeza se cairia em Slytherin, talvez fosse para Ravenclaw, mas não queria pensar nisso agora, pois sei que apesar de tudo, minha família espera que eu mantenha a tradição dos Malfoy.

Resolvi começar uma conversa trivial para ver no que dava.

* * *

Malfoy parecia estar em uma batalha interna e depois de um longo tempo, resolveu falar.

- Humm, vocês são os filhos de Harry Potter, Ronald e Hermione Weasley, não? Acho incrível o modo que eles lutaram contra Voldemort tão jovens e venceram, foram muito corajosos.

Ok, essa me pegou de surpresa. E pelos olhos arregalados do Al, a ele também. De tudo que meus pais já me falaram sobre a família Malfoy, essa era uma das últimas coisas que eu esperaria. Afinal, eles não são esnobes e arrogantes?! Bem, apesar de tudo, resolvi responder. Quem sabe ele não é como os pais.

- Sim, somos. Acha mesmo? Ou acha que eles goram burros por arriscarem suas vidas? – Rose perguntou rispidamente.

- Não, nada disso, realmente acho que eles foram corajosos e incríveis! – E acrescentou um pouco sem graça - Covarde foi a minha família...

Se o pequeno Malfoy havia me pegado de surpresa antes, não foi nada com agora. E eu não entendia como era possível, mas estava sentindo que talvez desapontasse um pouco o pai dessa vez, pois aquele garoto estava subindo no seu conceito. Resolveu tentar manter uma conversa civilizada com ele, até para ter uma opinião mais definitiva. Mas não saberia como responder aquele comentário, então achou melhor mudar de assunto. E queria saber o que o primo estava achando da situação, porque ele não abrira a boca desde então.

- Hum, e em que casa você gostaria de ficar, Malfoy?

Parecendo feliz por estarmos quebrando o gelo e conversando, ele respondeu:

- Bem, meus pais querem que eu mantenha a tradição da família e vá para Slytherin, mas gostaria de ir para Ravenclaw. E vocês?

- No meu caso eu quero seguir os passos dos meus pais e ir para Gryffindor, para mim, vermelho e dourado será sempre a melhor casa! Mas, realmente, Ravenclaw também é bem legal, e minha mãe quase foi para lá – Respondi meio ansiosa. – Mas estou com um pouco de medo da seleção.

Finalmente Al resolveu dar vida a boca.

- A mesma coisa da Rosie, só a idéia de ir parar em Slytherin já me deixa enjoado, mas meu pai tentou me acalmar falando que se a gente pedir para o chapéu seletor, ele atende... Espero que seja verdade.

Depois disso a conversa começou a fluir levemente, apesar de o Al continuar um pouco meticuloso em relação ao Malfoy. Falamos principalmente de Hogwarts, dos professores e suas respectivas matérias e é claro, quadribol! Não acreditei que ele também era fã do Chudley Cannons e das Harpias!

A viagem passou rápida e logo chegamos a Hogsmeade. Assim que saímos do Expresso, avistamos Hagrid com seus olhinhos negros cheios de bondade e felicidade por nos ver. Sorri para ele ao mesmo tempo em que ria da cara de susto do Malfoy quando viu seu tamanho enorme!

- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, POR AQUI! POR FAVOR, ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO ME SIGAM! Ah, olá Rosie, Al! Como vão? E seus pais? Bem, espero!

- Estamos todos bem! – Respondeu Al sorrindo. – Eu e a Rose estamos nervosos com a seleção, mas tirando isso...

- É... Estamos com medo de ir para Slytherin e James ficou implicando com a gente o dia todo por causa disso... – Respondi.

- Ora, crianças, relaxem! Vocês em Slytherin é a mesma coisa que um Malfoy em Gryffindor! – Hagrid riu na tentativa de nos tranquilizar, mas pude perceber alguém ficando encabulado ao meu lado, principalmente quando ele completou – Aliás, quem é esse aí com vocês? Tudo bem rapazinho?

- Scorpius Malfoy, senhor... Eerrr... Prazer em conhecê-lo... – Malfoy respondeu agora muito pálido. Também não pude segurar o riso diante da cara de espanto do Rubeus quando soube quem era o nosso acompanhante.

- Não sei como não o reconheci. Olhando melhor para você, é a cara do seu pai. Mas também parece ser mais educado... Bem... – Hagrid pareceu momentaneamente sem jeito, mas logo voltou ao trabalho. – ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, POR AQUI, POR FAVOR!

Seguimos ele até a beira de um lago onde se encontravam diversos barquinhos e eu, Al, Malfoy e mais uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança e rosto redondo, dividimos um deles. Logo já podíamos ver o castelo e, ohh, é extremamente mais bonito do que eu jamais imaginei. Fiquei encantada, admirando seu tamanho, com todas aquelas torres e sua imponência diante do vasto céu límpido e brilhoso das estrelas e da grande lua que ali se encontravam. Quando dei por mim, já tínhamos chegado, e o terrível frio na minha barriga voltou com tudo.


	3. A Seleção

Em um segundo estávamos entrando naquele barquinho e no outro já havíamos chegado, apesar de o percurso não ser curto. Provavelmente porque ficamos todos olhando boquiabertos para a grandiosidade do castelo, e, realmente, ele é lindo. Assim que pisei em terra firme pude sentir que a tensão havia se instalado novamente entre nós, não sei se era apenas um reflexo do meu próprio medo ou se a Weasley, o Potter e a outra menina de fato estavam tão assustados quanto eu mesmo.

Aquele homem gigante, que se não me falhava a memória, se chamava Hagrid, nos guiou até uma sala do castelo, onde um homem minúsculo, com pouco cabelo e uma barba muito branca, além de óculos, estava nos esperando.

- Boa noite a todos e sejam bem-vindos! Eu sou Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e também diretora de Gryffindor. Em alguns instantes vocês serão selecionados para suas respectivas casas, que podem ser Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw. Enquanto estiverem aqui suas casas serão como suas famílias, seus acertos e méritos lhe renderam pontos, assim como seus erros lhe farão perder. Ao final do ano letivo a casa com mais pontos ganhará o Campeonato das Casas. Agora se puderem me acompanhar...

Fomos levados a um grande salão onde estavam dispostas 5 mesas enormes, 4 em paralelo, com diversos alunos e uma em perpendicular a aquelas, com os professores. O teto era simplesmente magnífico, era igualzinho ao céu lá de fora!

- O teto é encantado para mostrar o céu, li em Hogwarts, Uma História. – Disse a Weasley, enquanto quase tropeçava sob as vestes, por andar olhando para o teto.

Ficamos todos parados em frente a mesa dos professores, onde Hagrid já se encontrava. Logo depois a Prof. McGonagall colocou um banquinho a nossa frente, com um chapéu muito velho e remendado em cima. Nesse momento, de repente, abriu um rasgo nele, formando o que se parecia uma boca, e ele começou a cantar.

- _Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
Mas não me julguem só pela aparência  
Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.  
Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso  
Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.  
Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,  
Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.  
Quem sabe sua morada é Gryffindor,  
Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.  
Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza  
Destacam os alunos da Gryffindor dos demais;  
Quem sabe é na Hufflepuff que você vai morar,  
Onde seus moradores são justos e leais  
Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
Ou será a velha e sábia Ravenclaw,  
A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,  
Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber  
Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
Ou quem sabe a Slytherin será a sua casa  
E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!  
Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)  
Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

Assim que o chapéu terminou de cantar, McGonagall começou a chamar os alunos, e a cada um que era chamado, mais nervoso eu ficava. Sei que meus pais realmente querem que eu mantenha a tradição e vá para Slytherin... Por outro lado, eu não consigo deixar de admirar Ravenclaw e sua inteligência... Mas eu não quero mesmo desapontá-los, então estou com muito medo de o chapéu não me colocar em Slytherin. Potter comentou que se você pedir, o chapéu atende, tomara...

Estou me esforçando ao máximo para tentar relaxar um pouco e prestar atenção à seleção, mas estou com muito medo! E se eu não for para Gryffindor? Será que meu pai irá realmente me deserdar?

- BADDOCK, ROBERT!

- SLYTHERIN!

- BONES, CAMILLE! – Chamou o Prof. Flitwick, e a garota que veio comigo, Al, e o Malfoy no barco, se adiantou e, tremendo um pouco, sentou-se no banquinho e então o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça.

- HUFFLEPUFF! – O chapéu gritou.

- CABOT, NICHOLAS!

- RAVENCLAW!

A seleção foi transcorrendo normalmente, até que um nome me chamou a atenção, não só a minha como a do Al, e a de todos no salão também, que se aquietou instantaneamente.

- MALFOY, SCORPIUS!

O pequeno Malfoy pareceu ficar ainda mais pálido, e fechou rapidamente os olhos como se tentasse manter a calma, antes de seguir para o banquinho. Já com o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça, ele parecia estar travando uma batalha interna, mas parecia estar perdendo, pois a cada segundo que passava, ele ficava mais e mais nervoso e apertava cada vez mais fortemente a lateral do banco, até que, finalmente, alguns minutos depois o Chapéu deu seu veredito.

* * *

- MALFOY, SCORPIUS!

Senti meu sangue fugir de meu corpo. Finalmente chegou a minha vez e eu estou com ainda mais medo do que antes... Segui lentamente até o banquinho, tentando não demonstrar meu nervosismo a todos, pois papai sempre disse para andar sempre com a cabeça erguida, não importando a situação. Mas não tenho muita certeza se consegui, acho que não. Sentei, a Prof. McGonagall colocou o velho chapéu em minha cabeça e eu logo comecei a ouvir sua voz.

- _Ah! Um Malfoy! Sabe garoto, eu selecionei quase toda a sua família e nunca hesitei em colocar algum deles em Slytherin._

_- Por favor, me mande para lá também, não quero decepcioná-los!_

_- Hum, você tem certeza disso garoto? Você é sangue-puro e tem uma enorme necessidade de se provar, sim, mas também admira a inteligência de Ravenclaw, não é mesmo?_

_- Si-sim, mas eu quero ir para Slytherin, como meus pais e avós!_

_- Ah, mas você não é igual aos seus pais e avós, certo garoto? Um pouco da arrogância e da vontade de vencer, sim, mas também é inteligente, e adora aprender! Ah, mas também vejo muita coragem, característica que nenhum deles tinha, e Gryffindor sempre admirou..._

_- NÃO! GRYFFINDOR NÃO! TUDO MENOS GRYFFINDOR!_

_ - Mas menino, onde eu poderia te colocar além de lá? Hufflepuff não mostraria seu potencial, Ravenclaw? Sim, você é muito inteligente, mas não é sua maior característica, Slytherin, como sua família? Não acredito que você faria qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos como eles... Ahh, mas você apresenta grande coragem, sim, e um coração indomável, ousado e nobre... Se não fosse sua linhagem eu teria te mandado para lá imediatamente._

_- POR FAVOR, NÃO! ME COLOQUE EM SLYTHERIN, EU QUERO SLYTHERIN, POR FAVOR! ME FALARAM QUE VOCÊ ESCUTA NOSSOS PEDIDOS, ENTÃO, EU QUERO SLYTHERIN, POR FAVOR, SE NÃO MEUS PAIS VÃO ME MATAR!_

_- Sim, às vezes eu atendo pedidos, mas só quando eu acho que devo... Sendo assim, eu não tenho outra escolha se não lhe mandar para..._

_- _GRYFFINDOR!

Não acredito nisso, não é possível, como isso pode acontecer comigo?! Eu SOU um Malfoy! Não posso estar em Gryffindor! Minha família irá me deserdar imediatamente quando souber! Eu serei expulso de casa! Meu pai vai me matar!

Eu estava tão atordoado que nem vi como cheguei até a minha mesa e sentei lá, só sei que ninguém falou comigo e também não quero falar com ninguém. Fiquei pensando em como contaria aos meus pais e o que eles fariam comigo quando outro nome fez o barulho de vozes, que havia ficado mais alto desde a minha seleção, cessar novamente.

- POTTER, ALBUS!

Nesse momento fiquei divido, por um lado, queria que ele viesse para cá também, principalmente a Weasley, pois pelo menos já havíamos conversado no trem, por outro, tenho certeza que mesmo que meu pai eventualmente me perdoe por ter caído em Gryffindor, nunca me perdoará por fazer amizade com eles... De qualquer modo, não tive muito tempo para pensar, pois mal o Chapéu encostou-se à cabeça do Potter, ele gritou:

- GRYFFINDOR!

E então, com um sorriso radiante no rosto acompanhado de uma onda de aplausos vindo de quase todos do salão, ele correu para nossa mesa e se sentou ao lado de um garoto um pouco mais velho, sardento e com cabelos ruivos escuros, que só podia ser seu parente. Depois de falar animadamente com o irmão, como acabei descobrindo, ele se dirigiu a mim, com um sorriso amistoso.

- Hey, Malfoy, tudo bem?

Respondi que sim com a cabeça e ele percebeu que eu ainda não estava a fim de conversar, então simplesmente continuou a assistir a seleção como as outras pessoas.

* * *

Que o Albus iria facilmente para Gryffindor eu tinha certeza, apesar do medo que ele estava sentindo, mas o Malfoy ter ido parar lá também foi sem dúvida nenhuma uma grande surpresa para todos naquele salão. Quando o Chapéu o selecionou todos ficaram extremamente surpresos e demoraram um pouco para reagir, mas eu estava prestando atenção mesmo era na expressão do Malfoy. Ele estava devastado, surpreso e apavorado. Fiquei com pena dele... Sei que se eu for mandada para Slytherin vou querer morrer, então posso imaginar facilmente como ele está se sentindo agora... E ao ver aquela expressão quando encaminhou para a mesa tomei uma decisão que espero que o papai perdoe, mas eu não posso simplesmente trata-lo com hostilidade... Não depois daquela viagem no trem e principalmente, não depois disso... Afinal, ele foi para Gryffindor, não é? Não pode ser tão ruim... Não como pode ser como sua família...

Eu estava tão compenetrada em meus pensamentos que levei um susto quando o Prof. Flitwick chamou:

- WEASLEY, ROSE!

Pronto, senti todos os olhares em cima de mim, e o medo de cair em Slytherin voltou com tudo... Caminhei rapidamente para o banquinho, torcendo para as pessoas não perceberem que eu estava tremendo... Grande corajosa que eu sou... Logo depois o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado sobre a minha cabeça.

- _Ah! Outra Weasley! Mas também possui uma inteligência excepcional, posso ver... Não nega que é filha de Hermione Granger..._

_- Por favor, me coloque em Gryffindor! Eu quero ir para Gryffindor, não para Ravenclaw!_

_- Mas eu não errei com a sua mãe, e também não errarei com você._

- GRYFFINDOR!

Nesse momento o salão explodiu em palmas, assim como meu coração de alívio! Corri para minha mesa e me sentei ao lado do Malfoy e consequentemente, de frente para o Al.

- Rosie! Você conseguiu! Sabia que conseguiria! – Disse Victorie com um sorriso que deixava todos os garotos babando por ela, principalmente o Teddy!

- Weasley. – Dessa vez foi o Malfoy que me chamou, mas baixinho. – Parabéns.

- A você também Malfoy! E tenta relaxar um pouco, eu sei que seus pais vão te aceitar, mas qualquer coisa quero que saiba que tem pelo menos uma amiga para te apoiar. – Respondi só para ele ouvir.

Depois disso ele pareceu relaxar um pouco e acabou por entrar na conversa de meus primos, que meio hesitantes, acabaram por decidir trata-lo com cordialidade. Logo depois a seleção acabou e o Prof. Flitwick se levantou, fazendo que o salão entrasse em silêncio.

- Primeiramente gostaria de desejar boas vindas a todos os novos alunos e um bom retorno aos antigos! Tenho alguns recados para dar, mas vou deixa-los para depois do jantar, pois todos devem estar famintos! Que comece o banquete! - Disse Prof. Flitwick.

E então, imediatamente, milhares de travessas, pratos e talheres surgiram à mesa! Era magnífico! Tinha tanta comida, cada uma com aparência ainda melhor que a outra... Logo comecei a me servir de asinhas de frango, costeletas de carneiro, pudim de arroz, ahhh, batatas assadas! Mamãe sempre disse que eu puxei o apetite do papai... Mas logo pude ver que não fui a única que me animei, pois todos estavam comendo entusiasmados, inclusive o Malfoy.

Logo em seguida diversos fantasmas entraram e começaram a voar pelas mesas e não tardou para Sir Nicholas, ou Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, como meu pai chama, o fantasma de Gryffindor ir lá falar conosco.

- Olá todo mundo! Como foram as férias? As minhas não foram tão boas, pois vocês acretitam...

- Que recusaram o seu pedido para participar da Caça Sem Cabeça – Completou James. – É, nós sabemos Nick.

Continuamos conversando com ele por um tempo, até que ele se afastou. Depois que todos havíamos acabado de comer tudo que conseguimos e de beber nosso suco de abóbora, os pratos e travessas desapareceram e logo surgiram novos, só que dessa vez com os mais variados tipos de doces! Imediatamente avançamos novamente! Dessa vez me servi de um pouco de pudim caramelado, tortinhas e biscoitos de abóbora e varinhas de pretzel! Novamente, quando todos acabamos de comer os doces, e ninguém mais aguentava mais nada, a mesa foi limpa e Prof. Flitwick se levantou fazendo com que todos que ainda tinham forças para conversar, parassem.

- Bem, agora que todos comemos e estamos satisfeitos eu gostaria de dar alguns recados. Gostaria de avisar e relembrar a todos que a Floresta Proibida é terminantemente proibida a todos que não queiram morrer. Nossa zeladora, Mrs. Zach me pediu para lembrar a todos que é proibido fazer feitiços pelo corredor, assim como o uso de Bombas de Bosta, produtos da Gemialidades Weasley e artigos do gênero. Isso é só e desejo a todos uma boa noite!

Logo depois disso os alunos e professores começaram a se retirar, mas eu não sabia onde ir, até ouvir minha prima gritar:

- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, ME SIGAM POR FAVOR! – E quando todos nós estávamos atrás dela e de outro rapaz, ela se apresentou ao restante dos alunos. – Eu sou a monitora-chefe de vocês e me chamo Victorie Weasley, me sigam, por favor, que eu irei lhe mostrar o caminho para a nossa sala comunal.

Seguimos por vários corredores que continham várias quadros que se mexiam e cochichavam até finalmente pararmos em frente ao de uma mulher muito gorda que se encontrava no sétimo andar.

- Senha, por favor? – Disse a mulher.

- Gente, essa é a entrada para a nossa sala comunal, é o quadro da Mulher Gorda e para vocês entrarem precisam lhe dar uma senha, de tempos em tempos elas mudam, então prestem atenção para estarem sempre atualizados, pois sem a senha correta vocês terão que ficar esperando alguém aparecer para poder abrir a entrada para vocês. Por enquanto a senha é _Torta de Limão._

A sala comunal era toda decorada de vermelho e dourado transmitindo a sensação de conforto e aconchego, com várias poltronas e mesas espalhadas por ela.

- O dormitório das meninas é por aqui e o dos meninos por esse lado, seus pertences já estarão esperando por vocês nos seus quartos, boa-noite a todos e novamente, sejam bem vindos! – Completou Vick.

* * *

Nota do autor: A canção do chapéu seletor foi retirada de "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal".

Novamente, se alguém quiser me ajudar a dar continuidade a essa fic, ficarei muito grata, pois minha criatividade não funciona de maneira adequada sozinha, preciso ter com quem discutir opções, alguém me instigando sobre a história para que ter novas ideias!


End file.
